Cursed Love
by darkjoker313
Summary: A loving relationship between Kate and Humphrey just doesn't seem to be possible. Can the two lovers come through or could their relationship be nothing but a curse? WARNING:LANGUAGE (Takes place during and after marriage.)


**Hey guys it's been awhile but some friends of mine convinced me to come back. UnwarierTitan789 and lillysdreamer are the two best friends I could ever have because they are the reason I'm here right now. Now I hope you enjoy this one-shot and I will be updating Separated Love very soon!**

_**Humphrey's P.O.V**_

Heartbreak, despair, remorse; none could explain my pain. My heart smashed to pieces, too soft to describe my heart. Happy endings my ass; they're only just a bunch of fucking lies. The devil himself cursed my pitiful life with his malicious acts of evil. My life is a curse no one could ever want; it is a nightmare that can never end… our can it?

_**Kate's P.O.V**_

How could my life be this way? My hope, my freedom, my love, my life, all taken by the responsibilities blighted upon me for my role as the pack-leader's daughter. Can these responsibilities really be able to restrict my choice of love? It can't! Who I love is my choice and nothing can stop it! But what of the law, alphas and omegas as mates is forbidden. To hell with the law, one damn law can't keep us away. Oh Humphrey, I wish I would have realized this sooner so we could be together but now i am left with nothing but a curse.

**2 Hours Ago**

_**Humphrey's P.O.V**_

I swiftly landed on the floor of the boxcar without any trouble. I turned around to watch the lush green forest of Jasper fade away as the train sped off away from the place I called home. I was taking this train away from this dreaded place so I would not need to see the girl my heart yearns for with another man.

I thought about all the things I could have done to change this, I had so many opportunities. Why did I not tell her the truth? Why am I so weak? Maybe Kate doesn't deserve me because I'm not good enough for her?

The train passed through a huge lake like the one where I howled with Kate for the first time. Just another thing to cause me more pain. I looked down into the water and saw the sorrow-excuse-of-a-wolf that was me. As I looked at myself my conscience began to talk sense into me.

"You're so weak, I mean look at you! You think running from your problems will help? You need to do something."

That little wake-up call made me jump to reality. Why am I running when I can at least try to stop this! Kate may still marry Barf, but at least she will know what my heart longs for, her.

I quickly began to act and jumped off the train to run back to Jasper. I may not be an alpha, but the thought of Kate fueled my legs to run faster than I ever thought possible. My legs pounded against the ground and the wind rushed through my fur as I bolted for Jasper. I had to tell Kate how I felt, maybe I can change this.

_**Kate's P.O.V**_

I began to walk to the valley for this marriage but I was not looking forward to this. Not only that, but something else was still bother me, Humphrey.

How could Humphrey leave Jasper? What was going through his that made him do this? I've never seen him so upset over something, only if I knew what it was. Something in my head was yelling to me but I was too deaf to hear what it had to say.

As I stood upon the ceremonial rock, I observed the alpha wolf I was to marry. He may be strong and brave, but that was not attractive to me. I heard an echo sounding through my ears causing my thoughts to begin to disperse. I looked up at Garth as I heard him finish asking me a question hearing only the word 'ready' but I knew he was asking me if I were ready.

"Yes." The words left my lips with sorrow and question.

Garth looked at me nervously and asked me, "So you want to start this thing or me?"

I decided to put my thoughts aside and to continue the ceremony as I answered him.

"Let's start together."

We began the ceremony by accepting each other's scents. Garth's scent did not smell very different from your average male; it was musky with a faint smell of earth. We then began the nibble on the ear which was my least favorite part. Garth began nibbling on my ear but to me it just felt like he was gnawing on it. We pulled away to finish the ceremony by rubbing noses. I looked at Garth one last time before I closed my eyes and slowly leaned in to touch noses.

_**Humphrey's P.O.V**_

My heart felt like it was punching my ribcage as I continued to run. I had just entered the territory and I was running up to the valley to see if maybe I could stop the ceremony. I ran past the main den and entered view of the valley where I saw Kate and Garth standing on the ceremonial rock about to finish the ceremony.

My heart skipped a few beats as they leaned in to touch noses. My mind went blank and without thinking I yelled at the top of my voice, "NO!" Despite my cry, it was not enough to stop the ceremony making my heart coming to a dead stop. I was too late.

_**Kate's P.O.V**_

I could feel my nose come into contact with Garth's nose knowing fully well that I was now bonded together with a male I could never love. The packs exploded into cheers now that the packs were united but it was not a happy event for me.

As I realized what I did, tears quickly filled my eyes. I was too upset and I wanted nothing to do with anyone so I ran from the valley. All eyes turned to me as I ran away from the valley as tears streamed down my face leaving a trail behind me. My sight was obscured by the tears in my eyes so I could not see and I eventually ran into another wolf and falling on top of him. I quickly cleared my eyes of tears to see who I had run into.

I was looking into two blue eyes I could never have forgotten, it was Humphrey. I looked into his eyes for a brief moment as we laid there not saying a word before I buried my face into his chest crying my eyes out. I could feel him tightly wrap his arms around me in an embrace soothing my pain.

I fully knew now what I had done. I married a wolf I did not love and now I have finally realized who the wolf I truly loved was. I wanted to cry forever but my tears halted from feeling the soothing touch of my true love holding me. I picked my head up to look into his endless blue eyes where I could see pain and sorrow but also love.

_**Humphrey's P.O.V**_

I laid there tightly embracing my true love holding her and comforting her as she sobbed into my chest. Her tears stained my fur but how could I care when I was with Kate. She picked her head up and looked into my eyes as looked into hers I knew I had to tell her.

"Kate ever since I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were perfect. Everything I ever did was for you. Every joke that left my lips was to make you laugh. Even just earning your attention was enough for me. Just being with you was enough for me. I just need to tell you, I love you with my mind, heart, and soul and I always will because nothing can ever change that."

Kate began to form tears in her eyes again from my winged words but they were a mix of happiness and sadness. She picked herself up again before speaking.

"Humphrey, I love you too with my whole being and I always will but, we can never be together. I am now married to another male because I must fulfill my responsibilities and the law divides us, I'm so sorry. Even though these obstacles come between us, I will always love you."

She then touched her nose with mine for a brief second but it meant everything to me, to her, to us both. When she pulled away I looked at her and began to speak back.

"You don't know how much that means to me Kate but, it still cannot mend my heart back together." My heart burned as we both realized the truth.

"This moment means everything to me as well, but my fate is sealed Humphrey." Tears were now falling from her eyes again causing tears to form in mine.

"As is mine." And with that I looked into Kate's eyes for the last time before running off into the thick forest with Kate's eyes heavy on my shoulders.

**Present**

_**Kate's P.O.V**_

I sat in the den crying. My crying was silent but my body rocked violently with each sob. My parents came to ask what was going on but all I asked was for them to leave. I was now lying in the den alone except for my thoughts. I thought about Humphrey and what he meant by his fate is sealed. What could he possibly mean?

It suddenly hit me like a stampede. I bolted for the den like a rocket to the valley searching for Humphrey but he was not there. I then checked Howling Rock but he was not there either. I was panting from not only running but from worrying because I could not find Humphrey. If he was not in these two places there was only one other place he could be.

_**Humphrey's P.O.V**_

I sat at the edge of the forest waiting and thinking. I was not thinking about the present or the future, but the past. All I could think of was me growing up with Kate. It was all such peaceful and happy times but now we were in a dark age. The distant whistle of the train awoke me from my thoughts and I knew it was time.

I could see the train approaching in the distance so I prepared myself to jump. As it came closer, I could hear someone coming whom I knew was Kate making the moment worse. I looked back at the train trying to ignore Kate approaching and as the train were a few feet away… I jumped. The train wasn't taking me away from my problems, it was ending them.

_**Kate's P.O.V**_

I broke through the tree line just in time to see Humphrey jump not on the train, but in front of it. The shock was so much I couldn't even scream, I just broke down crying because my meaning in life was gone and now there was no point of living. Why couldn't I have realized the truth sooner? Now all I can blame is myself. This curse may have left Humphrey which brings me some happiness, but this curse still holds me captive and it will not be leaving me for awhile.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! Please review and look out for the next update to Separated Love and possibly another one-shot!**

**-darkjoker313**


End file.
